Wind in the Dark
by Bianca120
Summary: Pit has mysteriously disappeared and no one has any clue where he is! in response to his sudden vanishing, Palutena contacts the allied kingdom of Hyrule and requests that Zelda send the hero, Link to search for him. Allied with Dark Pit, Link is sent on the goal Pit and Dark Pit must struggle with Pit's love for Link which is returned, but he loves Pit, too... DISCONTINUED


This one is also posted on my profile on Deviant Art, Bianca120, so... Yeah...

Chapter 1 - The Unexpected Team

It was cold, dark, and musty as the angel of Light awoke in a dank dungeon. He could hardly move. His whole body screamed in agonizing pain at the slightest twitch of a muscle. His breath came in ragged gulps, and he felt very warm. "Lady... Palutena..." he called weakly into the black surrounding him. "...I failed... you..." He was only able to get the words out before the darkness swallowed him, taking him into his dreams...

The heavens were total chaos as the green haired goddess frantically searched for the captain of her royal guard to no avail. She'd been everywhere, and still she'd found no trace of him. His room was clean, which was bizarre in and of itself, but that wasn't of any concern to her. The young angel was known for sporadic cleaning urges for an almost random reason, but these occurrences were rare, indeed. _Lady... Palutena... _a young boy's voice echoed in her mind. Immediately, she stopped in her search and tried to hone in on his location by using his laurel, but even her All-Seeing eye was proving useless... ..._I... failed... you... _the voice came again, but it was slipping away, further and further. He was loosing consciousness! With all her might, she tried to break through to him. "Pit!" she shouted in misery, but it was too late. In despair, she ran to her seeing chamber where she could watch the humans below. It had been so long since she'd done so, but she called upon the princess of the allied kingdom of Hyrule to seek help. "Zelda."

Softly humming to herself, the princess of Hyrule sat brushing her golden hair in front of her vanity mirror, content in all she was doing when an image swirled into view on the glossy surface of the pier glass. A tall girl with green hair and eyes, a white, slightly revealing dress, and a laurel circlet on her head spoke to her instantly. "Zelda."  
"Oh, Palutena! What a pleasant surprise!" she smiled before seeing the intensity in the goddess's eyes. "What's wrong?"  
"Pit is missing and I believe he may be in trouble. I was hoping you could send your hero, Link after him. I'll be asking Dark Pit to join him."  
"Yes, of course! I'll have my attendant send for him immediately!" She turned away from the mirror and spoke to a red eyed woman with silver hair. "Impa, send for Link and be sure he is informed of the urgency of this meeting! Let him be aware that Pit is in danger!"  
"Yes, my princess," the woman replied as she left the room.  
Worry lacing her countenance, the monarch turned back to the glass. "Palutena, Link will be here soon..."  
"Thank you very much, Zelda. Now I must locate Pittoo and fill him in." And with that, the goddess's visual vanished.

"Hi-yah!" grunted the boy garbed in green as he practiced his swordplay on a very misfortune dummy.  
"Link!" a female voice chimed.  
He stopped training, his long ears twitching slightly as he turned toward the source of the noise. "Mm?"  
"Link, Princess Zelda has requested you see her. It is about that angel friend of yours."  
Fear crept into his visage as he asked a question he feared the answer to. "Is he alright...?"  
"His goddess believes he is in terrible peril."  
"Uh!" he gasped as he sped up the steps to the castle and raced through the halls. He needed to know. To him, Pit was more than just a friend. Link cared for him with all his heart and would lay his life on the line for him. He flung the door open to Zelda's chamber after knocking thrice.  
"Link. I am sorry."  
"Where is he...?"  
"That we do not know. Palutena says she will be sending Dark Pit to help you locate him, but I cannot help, Link." This the hero answered to with a nod of his head and nothing more. Of course, Zelda was used to his lack of words, and sometimes it made him the best person to talk to. He wore his emotions on his sleeves, and that was something she looked up to and admired.

"Auuugh!" the brunette cried as he jerked violently. He was burning up, even his insides felt the heat. How he longed for even the smallest drop of water, but all was still in that space. The floor was cool against him, but he could not feel it. How long had he been here, he wondered? How long would he stay? These were his questions that remained unanswered...

"So, Pit's gone missing?" the black haired angel said in his voice that always dripped with attitude.  
"Yes."  
"Palutena, how did that happen?"  
"I don't know, Pittoo, but you will be joining Link on the quest to find him."  
"Great." _Just great. Link._ Out of everyone else he knew, Link was the one who irritated him the most. He rarely said anything, but Pit seemed to like him, even love him. Wasn't he, Dark Pit, supposed to have Pit all to himself? As long as the angel of Light remained happy, that was all Pittoo could hope for, but he watched as his heart ripped in two at the sight of Pit's affections with Link. How he wanted those small hands on his cheek, those soft lips pressed against his, that body curled up beside him before a scene that became intimate as his fingers traced the brunette's thigh, carefully making their way upward. Pit was his, but no one else saw it that way... Finally, Hyrule was in sight and he lighted on a draft that placed him on Zelda's balcony. He folded his wings carefully against his back as he stared at the male Hylian who held his gaze steadily. "Well, Link. Let's go."  
"Right."


End file.
